Final Fantasy VIII Humor Compilation
by desertwind
Summary: Each chapter has it's own cute short story, each chapter was based on a random object
1. Purse

**FF8 Humor Compilation**

**Summary : Each chapter has it's own cute short story, each chapter was based on a random object.**

**AN - I saw a couple of these already, and decided I'd try it. It's working ok so far.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Item : Purse

Shifting nervously, Squall tried his best to ignor the stares of a young girl, about six years old. Since her mother had dragged her to this area of the mall, the little girl had been staring and giggling. Not that he could blame her, if he were anyone else he would laugh at the poor fool holding the purse outside the ladies room.

It's amazing how Rinoa manages to carry her purse through everything, she even carried it through a theme park once. And yet, as soon as she finds the restroom she gives him all the bags she has including her purse. Today he was just lucky that she hadn't found anything she liked yet, otherwise he would also be the caretaker of eighteen bags of nothing but clothes, makeup, and accessories.

Squall herd the approach of another lady, and moved to make a more spacious path to the door. When the woman just grabbed the girl by the hand and walked off, he sighed in almost relief.

_How much longer...?_

_It's been..._

With that thought he heard some commotion in the bathroom, followed by shouting, and a few screams.

_Not again... God, makes me glad I know Quistis' cell number..._

And so away Squall went, punching in Quisty's number praying that she might be in the immediate area. Luckily she was just entering this store, and would arrive in a matter of moments.

"Poor Squall, is Rinoa fighting in the girls bathroom again?" she covered her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her smile.

"..." Squall shifted his weight again, crossing his arms and staring down at the tiled floor.

"Don't worry, we shouldn't be long," Quisty reasured him and she headed into the restroom, leaving Squall to brood by himself, still holding Rinoa's purse.


	2. Marker

**FF8 Humor Compilation**

**Summary : Each chapter has it's own cute short story, each chapter was based on a random object.**

**AN - I got one review! Yay!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Item : Marker 

Looking down at the small black sharpie in his hand Zell stopped and thought. Zell, the one human that could be the definition of movement and energy - Zell, who always had to be doing something - was now sitting in a chair, marker in hand, pondering what he could achieve with said item. It was this stillness that was so uncharacteristic of the martial artist that allowed him to remain seated safely in the dorm of one Seifer Almasy. True that under normal circumstances, the smaller blond would never have gained admittance into the sacred dwelling, but Zell was actually a decent hacker.

Leaning back in the computer chair, Zell tossed the marker up, catching it as it fell back to him. Doodling on the posters of girls, with their tanned and slim bodies sporting skimpy bikinis was the first idea to pop into his mind. He quickly decided such a thing would be a shame, and tossed the idea back to the abyss it came from.

_If there's nothing worth doodling on of his... then..._

Shifting restlessly on his bed, Seifer raised an arm and moved his head away from the grey wall.

Suddenly inspiration hit. Bolting from the chair so quickly it nearly toppled over, Zell leaned over his sleeping victim. Examining the closed eyes, glancing over his face, tracing the scar with his eyes, the small blond went about searching for some suitable part of Seifer to shame.

Smiling wickedly, Zell uncapped his marker and closed in on the larger blonde.

* * *

Shouting could be heard throughout all dorms in the early morning, about four thirty. Followed by what sounded very much like the footsteps of a chocobo on haste, trampling through the halls. 

That evening, Zell did not arrive for his daily electronics class, which was shared with none other than Seifer. Seifer, sporting some faded black lines on his face in circles, and fake eyelashes, and even a lone tear, was ready to deliver some payback.

Not even bothering to remain in the room for the entire length of the class, Seifer walked out, headed directly towards Zell's dorm with murderous intentions.


End file.
